


It's Dark On The Other Side

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Will's POV, season 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will gets called in to help find the Great Red Dragon. It all goes according to plan. A plan that's been a long time coming.It's beautiful.





	It's Dark On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> Based on a great prompt from @mazephoenix on tumblr, one of my three "three hundred follower" promptees. 
> 
> There are two other fics being written for the two other lovely people.
> 
> Prompt was for alternative season 1 where Will knows Hannibal's secret right from the start, and struggles To deal with it. For some reason he doesn't turn him in, and instead tries to play a deadly game. And happy ending not a must.
> 
> Slight alterations - covers season 1-3. And the game is still a bit deadly.

It took me maybe five minutes. At first I wondered if it was Jack pulling some kind of back up check on his own instincts. Then I realised. And really. I almost wanted to laugh. And you’d made such an effort too.

Have you seen any pictures of yourself back then? Floppy hair, kind of a caramel coloured jacket, a sweater, open knecked shirt. Oh my god, and the zip up knitwear? You know? Harmless. Someone's slightly boring dad. Hilarious. God you were trying so damn hard!

And you really went all out in that the first few times we met. Jack’s office. My hotel. That visit to the Hobbs' house. And you certainly pulled one over the other’s eyes. But there I was shaken to shit and singularly failing to save that girl when you come in all cool as and crouch down and just wrap her up and save her.

See. See? I tell you. Of course I fucking did.

And of course the other girls. Like, ‘here you go little half mad empath’, thanks but I'd already got it. Still. It meant you really were making a bit of an effort, so thanks for that. Kind of, attention seeking really. But set the whole thing up. Regular pattern to follow. I think it was the ‘I don't find you that interesting’ thing wasn't it really? I suspect as much. All the later evidence suggested just how jealous you could get. How pissed if someone implied you weren't actually top of every tree you'd set out to climb. And then some. Aww. Pretty petty baby.

So. I do blame you for some of it. I had Jack on one side pushing and pulling and coercing and crap. And Alana all floppy and angry and defensive and just too screwed up for her own good. And hell if you didn't take advantage of all that later on? I'm still pissed about that. Because really? I could do without all her sanctimonious twaddle and finger waggling. Yeah. Jack told me about that. So. Yeah. Still pissed. Just in case anyone cares? Just in case you do.

Do you?

Because honestly it's been mixed messages from the start. I was so sure you knew I knew. All the way right up until you fucking gutted me. And all the way from the beginning. Ok. So. Why did I think that? Fair question. I guess.

The peacocking. That was the first thing. The kills of course. The Copycat. Ok, I'll give you that, I laughed like a drain when I realised. And that thing with the cello guy. Honestly. Do I look like such an idiot. I'd even tried to fucking push you, you stupid shit. How far is it from your house to mine? Why would I ever drive that to come and tell you about a stupid kiss? I think you might have realised that later. You did didn't you? God I hope so. Or this is a big fucking joke that's on me.

So, yeah. What was the guy's name? Your patient? I can't even remember his name. Poor sod. But the thing you did with Mason should have been a giveaway if I hadn't already known. Christ, Jack should have known. Well, maybe he did. In a way. I'm not going to ask now. That would be kind of counterproductive right this moment. For gods sake don't try and be too clever. Or this is never going to work.

And can I just say? The kiss with Alana. Didn't nearly fuck things up as much as you fucking her. God you are a jealous, smarmy, low self-esteem idiot sometimes. You deserve everything she doles out to you. Except maybe the dignity pants. Not even a monster deserves dignity pants. The jumpsuit though? Tough shit.

The peacocking? Yeah. The kills. And the suits. What was it with the suits? Did you just go batshit crazy and buy shares in Harris Tweed or something? Or I don't know? Decide to personally endanger the silkworm? Really? For crissakes. It wasn't a calling card for the Ripper. It was a goddamn loudhailer! Like “pay attention over here”. Maybe that was the point though. The old sleight of hand, pay attention here and not there?

Well, fair enough because that certainly worked for quite a bit. You did a lot of the misdirection and re-direction. And shall we just get the whole gaslighting thing out of the way? 

You're a fucking idiot, there I've said it. You stuffed a stupid tube down my throat. And Abigail's ear. You were the one who was all interested and invested in Abigail! You total imbecile. You saved her. I'd have eaten right out of your hand right from the word go, but you went and got some stupid teenager all tangled up in it. I only cared because you cared. God you really fucked that one up. What was she? Surrogate daughter, oh, off course, yeah, alright, fair enough sister. Shit, in that case, little bit sorry. That must have been pretty grim even for you. And the rest. But I definitely don't forgive you for Freddie Lounds. 

And the lures. For fuck’s sake. Could you be any more blatant? I'd got it by then. I'd got it. And yes. The whole sleepwalking thing was shit. Especially as that fool Sutcliffe was so transparent. God. When did you have him? He wasn't the one you had an affair with when you didn't have the affair with Alana? Was he? Yeah she told me about that. Fucker. He was, wasn't he? God he looked like he might dribble all over you. My brain might have been on fire but I was never that much of an idiot. Or that blind.

He must have been so thrilled to be back under you. Because I'm damn sure you fucked him again? Yeah. Pretty damn sure. And you know Encephalitis is a bitch! So I just want to say really fuck you. And maybe you do deserve the dignity pants just for that you utter bastard. And I can't actually be that sorry about what happened to him. He's not so far behind in the bastard queue. You must have really been on cock with him.

Yeah. Shut up.

Oh and ties? You know what I thought about the ties. Can I just say right now if you ever wear a bow tie again unless it's strictly protocol I will strangle you with it. And that is a promise. And I keep my promises too Hannibal. How do you like three years in a glass box with the fuck widow spitting in your food?

There's a kind of irony there isn't there, Margot and Alana? I mean. Good for them. Sure. For now at least. But I bet it's crossed a few people’s minds about sloppy seconds. Did you see the bitch-slap piece Freddie wrote? Probably not. But you can guess. I've got it saved somewhere. It did make me laugh. Yeah alright. I bet you're glad now I didn't kill her. I'm not. Fuck her and her black box. Though I bet you weren't wild about that were you? Possessive much? Yeah. I reckon. Possessive as shit. I saw the drawings Hannibal. I SAW them. 

And you didn't. See me. Did you? God. I worked so fucking hard for that. Got everything lined up, all the pieces in place. I'd even guessed about Abigail. Look, there's a reason why you liked me. Like me. I fucking hope that's still true. Because frankly it's been a bitch fest. And the whole stroke, seduce, stab in the kitchen? God Hannibal. That actually hurt.

You got the chance to kill me didn't you, after all. Nice was it? I think you liked it really. I've got to say the drugs I was on after really fucked with my mind. More than you even. I talked to Abigail for ages. Of course I can see the off-my-tits nature of those little discourses. Damn it all. On a goddamn boat with my subconscious sitting there like the kid you were obsessed with. If ever I was close to an edge that was it. What the actual fuck Hannibal? 

I know you were upset. You idiot. You were supposed to be. You'd only gone and blown it with the stupid bailiff and judge and whoever else the fuck you did then. Oh. Damn.

Beverly?

I am still pissed about Beverley.

What the fuck was that all about? She was just a tech. God. That was just arrogance. What? You didn't lock the right doors? You forgot to tidy things away? Or were you just messing? I think you were messing. You can't resist a good messing. I do have the odd moment when I wonder if everything to do with me isn't just to mess with Jack. In which case I am royally fucked. But, well. I was anyway.

And frankly the whole thing with Miriam Lass? Although if that was to mess with Fredrick and not just Jack then I gotta say fair enough. You didn't see his face out at Wolf Trap. If I'd had the presence of mind I'd have taken pictures and sold them. Hilarious. Gideon too.

Though actually he could take the weight in a conversation. He was one of the few people I've met recently who really can. Just enough warped bombast to see the funny side. Another surgeon. Don't think that had escaped me. He didn't either. I know. Not actually funny. That whole time in the BSHCI was a bit of a pill.

Though Matthew Brown was an interesting experiment. Pretty too. You want to know if I fucked him don't you? Or let him fuck me? You'll have to wonder. But why would he have been quite so grateful? Did you know he's still alive? Jack only winged him. I know. Interesting isn't it? He's in prison somewhere. So’s Miriam, for half killing Frederick. So, actually you helped create the situation whereby Alana took over at the BSHCI, so maybe we could say you fucked yourself both coming and going as far as that's concerned. Miriam and Alana.

Maybe we shouldn't get started on Bedelia fucking Du Maurier. She told me she bought you bow ties and ascotts. To replace the ones you'd worn before. God were you some kind of doll for her? She certainly thought she was just toying with you. Maybe not the whole time. But a good portion of it. You have to know she's making a killing on the pseudo-psychology lecture circuit. Actually that's funnier than it should be.

She's still a grade A+ bitch. And has it coming. I'd like to think she has no idea but I couldn't resist a few hints. God the number of hints I've dropped. Anyone would think I'm surrounded by idiots. And I am. 

The person who came closest maybe was Chiyoh. Yeah. I know you think well done to her for the whole train shoulder bullet thing. Yeah? Well. Did it occur to you it wasn't to keep me away from you, but to keep you away from me? Think about that for a bit. She was there at Castle Lecter. Think about that. She saw what happened to the guy. 

You saw what happened to Randall? What would have happened to Clark Ingram, remember? Horse guy? God. Your face. That really was hilarious. I was genuinely sorry for Peter though. Ingram was a shit to him. Utterly. But Randall? How were you not paying attention? Was it the whole ‘will he finally sleep with me’ question? God. It was wasn't it? Keep up. You better be paying better attention now. No one is doing the whole carry anyone through the snow walk of blame. 

And yeah. Alright. Thanks for that. Even Stevens? For the sawn open eat brain event? The day before? And hell I know you're keeping count. Because isn't that the epitome of what you do? You are the ultimate grudge match really? Aren't you? The murder valentine was pretty much that writ large. And Hannibal, the three of swords? Reversed? I'm not an idiot. God. Tarot cards. You are a sentimental cannibal aren't you?

God. What a fucking mess. Did you have to? And yeah alright Mason had it coming. But could you not have just pissed off somewhere for a bit? This is a fucking nightmare. Do you know how long I had to piss around so no one would know? And that poor woman and her boy? Damn. I have to say her name aloud to remember who the hell she is. God. It's been boring without you. And. Well. The heart still wants what the heart wants. Even if it is an idiot. The heart. And you. Fucker.

“You're our best shot Hannibal. Please”


End file.
